


Look At Yourself

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Muscle Kink, Not really tbh, Size Kink, Top Seo Changbin, arm kink, idk how to explain that hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D1 ⋆⑅˚₊ mirror sexAfter a long day of practice, Felix and Changbin catch a glance at each other in the mirror.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Kudos: 141





	Look At Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in so long hhh i’m sorry >< hopefully kinktober will help with my lil like writer’s block n force me to actually write heh
> 
> (all that's italicized are felix's thoughts)
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none :p
> 
> ✧

The music finally stopped for the last time after what seemed like forever. They had been practicing for their upcoming comeback since 10 am that morning and it was already 10 pm. Some boys collapse to the floor exhausted as their sore legs finally gave out. Minho and Jisung leaning on each other to try and stay standing.

“Okay,” Chan spoke up, “I think… we can stop for the day.”

The room filled with relieved groans. Changbin reached for his water bottle off a table nearby. Felix followed behind on his way to get his own to ease his dry throat. Changbin grabs his bottle for him— the metal yellow one with stickers all over it.

“Thanks,”

He sounds so tired.

Too out of breath to speak, Changbin simply hums a quick “Mhm,” before eagerly twisting open the cap and downing his water. The way his arms flexed in his sleeveless black tank as he worked the top off surely not going unnoticed by Felix. As he drank his water, he stares at his hyung. 

_‘His arms… look so good…’_

He had to admit it. Changbin had been working out and it’s definitely paid off. Felix thought he was being discrete enough, he thought everyone was focus on themselves and catching their breaths after such a long practice, that no one would even look his way.

_‘He looks so…’_

He glances at himself in the huge mirror covering the wall. His long, blonde hair was ruffled everywhere on his head and he was drenched in sweat. Just a second after he could see he looks a mess, he saw in the mirror a pair of eyes on him— Changbin’s eyes. He was finished with his drink, panting heavy and massaging his hands and fingers to ease some of the pain. Flustered, Felix immediately looks away, looking out the window at the star splattered sky instead. Changbin smirks at the cute boy watching his small face redden from something more than just their work out.

“I’ll go get manager- hyung and tell him we’re ready to leave,” Minho announces earning a choir of words of approval from the boys.

“Okay~.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Yeah…”

“Hurry up~.”

Minho rolls eyes then heads out the door. They start to make small talk with each other to pass the time, but Felix stays silently staring out the window to avoid a certain hyung. He sits in front of the large fan beside Seungmin who’s still too tired to speak with the others.

Soon enough, Minho walks back through the door.

“Manager-hyung left to go to the store a few minutes ago so he’ll be back in like 40,” he tells them standing in the doorway.

Quiet and sleepy groans can be heard but Chan shuts them up.

“It’s alright, we’ll find something to do ’til then,” he runs his hands through his hair, “We gotta clean anyways so—“

“Me and Felix’ll stay and clean up,” Changbin says.

_‘What—‘_

Felix doesn’t say anything just cocks an eyebrow at him and pulls an annoyed-looking face at him being offered up to clean their mess.

“Okay,” the leader shrugs, “do you need help or—“

“We got it,” Changbin says quickly, trying to get them to leave fast.

Chan confusingly says “Okay then…”

“Let’s go hide Twice’s stuff around the building,” Jeongin, still exhausted, lazily suggests something for them to do while they wait. Everyone agrees and they leave.

_‘Finally…’_

As soon as the door softly shuts behind the last member Felix already knows what was about to happen. 

༉‧₊˚✧

Changbin’s arms grip tightly onto Felix’s small waist to keep him still. Luckily they were still wearing their kneepads to protect them from the cold, hard floor; if they had to stand, their aching legs would for sure give out again. Their moans are covered by the semi-loud music they put on to “listening to while cleaning up”. 

Felix’s mouth was wide open as he was being stretched out by his hyung.

“H-Hyung…” he tiredly moans out.

Changbin takes the opportunity to slide two fingers in Felix’s mouth. He gladly accepts them and sucks on them desperately.

“Shit,” Changbin whispers, “How lewd…”

His hips keep the fast pace thrusting into the smaller boy’s ass. He takes his fingers out of Felix’s mouth which cause him to whine. He grabs a handful of the blonde locks and pulls his head up.

“Look at yourself, Lixie.”

He looks at himself in the mirror. A soft, baby pink color paints his cheeks. He’s slightly embarrassed at how he looks but was too filled with pleasure to care. His mouth hung open and the mirror fogs up a little from his hot breath moaning on it. Changbin’s hand in Felix’s hair pulls his hair more and with the hand on his hip, he digs his nails into the soft skin. Felix winces at the feeling.

“You look so sexy but so naughty… You couldn’t wait until we got back to the dorms for me to fuck you, huh?” Changbin teases him. “How naughty…Little naughty Lixie…”

“Fuck! Please…” Felix begs for him to finish up. Partially because of the intense pleasure and because he’d absolutely die if any of the members came in and saw him like this.

“You can’t even wait a few hours to get home to have sex…and now you’re rushing me to finish up?” Changbin thrusts hard into Felix once making him scream out and press his palms against the mirror to catch himself, “Wow…”

Changbin speeds up the pace from here, roughly fucking into Felix, trying to chase his high and bring Felix to his. 

The younger boy cums first. Thick white ropes of cum shoot out and onto the mirror. Changbin follows not long after, pulling Felix’s hair as he fills the condom inside him. They take a short break after and then Changbin loosens his hold on the boy’s body while he pulls out. He looks in their reflection to see the red imprinted his nails made, making noted to care for them later before bed. Once again, they’re left panting.

“Fuck…” Felix sighs.

Changbin rubs his shoulders to calm him down.

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> hope u liked this first day of a whole month of kinky fics!! hehe
> 
> ✧
> 
> (although i said there were no tws or cws for this, pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
